The hydraulic press is a device of lifting a massive weight to a shorter distance by the application of moderate force to a longer distance. Such principal is known since the ancient Egyptians (build of pyramids). However, it is revealed in the modern times by Balise Pascal (1623-1662), and since that time it is known as PascalPrinciple: any change in the pressure applied to an enclosed fluid is transmitted to every portion of the fluid and to the walls of the containing vessel. The hydraulic press is used in the present time for dozens of applications such as lifting cars, bending and cutting tough metals, etc. The use of the hydraulic press, which is named in the present invention: super-gain energy system, to produce electricity from piezoelectric material is a new application as presented here.